Sweet Sweet Kisses
by Kit2000
Summary: It's Tsubaki's Birthday and Ema backed a special cake for him. And the kisses tasted exactly like the sweet cake they had shared But it wasn't the only Birthday gift Tsubaki got from his adorable girl. That moonlit night brought more surprises than he had ever thought.


**~Sweet Sweet Kisses~**

"Darling, please, close your eyes," the girl asked with a warm smile on her face.

"Emm…what for?" Tsubaki questioned in great interest, which made his curious eyes glow like amethysts in the sun.

"You'll see," the beauty answered mysteriously and left the room.

The young man obeyed his lovely wife's request. He closed his eyes and prepared to wait for the moment when she let him open them again. Curiosity overwhelmed him, but after 10 minutes of agonizing waiting he was ready to give up. His entire lively and cheerful nature was opposing to the torture of being blind for so long.

"Now you may open your eyes," the girl whispered in Tsubaki's sensitive ear. The man even shivered in unexpectedness and sudden delight. He opened his inquisitive eyes instantly only to blink several times to let them get adjusted to the dimmed light in the room. It was strange, since he remembered closing his eyes when the light was still on. He focused his eyesight and noticed a lovely pink cake with put out candles on a table.

The famous seiyuu's face expressed surprise but then it lit up with great joy and delight, just like children did when they got a desired toy.

Ema was sitting next to her husband and watched his indescribable reaction with pure interest.

"Is it for me? Really? A whole Birthday cake just for me? I'm the happiest man alive!" the young man started to babble in a voice full of overwhelming emotions.

"Yes, honey. This cake is only for you. I baked it secretly so that it would be a surprise," the girl uttered in a sweet voice, placing her chocolate eyes on Tsubaki's enchanting face. The man shifted his sparkling eyes from the cake to his lovely wife and without saying anything or giving her any second to react he threw his arms around her and grabbed her into a bear hug. Tsubaki's emotional character was always one of the main reasons why she loved him so helplessly.

"Kawaii! I can't believe it! I am going to eat Ema's cake. That's the happiness! Arigato, Ema!~ You are the best!"

The girl chuckled quietly in his ardent and suffocating embrace and reached her hand to ruffle up his ash-blond hair.

"Now, blow out the candles and slice your Birthday cake," she suggested in a cheerful tone, feeling his grip on her loosening a bit. She took a knife from a table gracefully and offered it to her over-reactive spouse. Tsubaki took it excitedly from her and after turning back to the main dainty he exclaimed joyfully:

"Happy Birthday to me!~~"

The whole 27 candles had been blown in one blow. Ema giggled, thinking that all seiyuus must have had strong lungs to perform such a high-quality trick as Tsubaki had just done. She was glad that she was able to catch the beauty of the moment with her camera. The girl was sure that the photo would become one of the best in their family photo-album.

Meanwhile the main hero of the occasion was dying to take a bite of the cake his charming wife had baked especially for him. He deftly and hastily sliced a big piece of the dainty and put it on a plate. When Ema, not hiding her confusion, asked him why he had sliced only one piece of the cake, the young man leaned in closer to her and purred in that famous playful voice of his that he was going to share his piece and spoon-feed her. Ema's face got hot as bright blush found its place on her cheeks. Tsubaki's words embarrassed her a little, but it was obvious that he was enjoying himself a lot at the moment. He adored it when she blushed. With a loud "Kawaii!" he wrapped his left arm around her tiny waist and sat her at his lap with one swift motion, getting a squeak of unexpectedness from her.

"T-tsubaki!" she objected, but he gifted her with a self-satisfying smile and asked her to open her mouth and say "A-a-am". After a moment of hesitation Ema gave up and obeyed his demands. Judging by his overwhelmed expression, the girl could say that he was beyond happy and excited to put that little piece of a strawberry sweetness into her mouth. Tsubaki had always been an expert in making her blush and feel completely shy in the most common and everyday situations. His playful and live nature had never given Ema a moment to relax. But she didn't complain at all; she loved her married life. Being with Tsubaki had always brought her happiness, fun and she had never felt bored next to him. He was like a sun ray in the grey sky. And felt alive next to him.

When the couple finished eating their piece of cake, Tsubaki put the plate away on the table and wrapped both his arms around Ema's fragile frame, locking his hands on her side, as she was still sitting at his lap. His fingers started to play with a hem of her knee-length dress lightly and the moment they brushed against her bare knee the girl felt an electric charge running down her body.

"My lovely girl, let me express my true and sincerest gratitude for giving me the most delicious cake I have ever eaten in my whole life! Thanks to you, I feel so special today," he showed a brief smile before continuing his monologue. "Ever since I can remember myself I have always been celebrating my Birthday with Azusa and Natsume, but today's Birthday has become something absolutely new to me," the young man uttered thoughtfully, but his violet eyes were glittering like two wet amethysts in the sunlight.

"You don't like being in my company?" Ema asked, sadness could be clearly heard in her melodic voice as she averted her gaze to the side.

Tsubaki noticed how disappointed his charming wife had gotten and he hurried to clear up the misunderstanding between them. He took her by the chin tenderly and made her look into his eyes.

"No, of course not. I didn't mean it like that at all. You misunderstood. I like your company a lot more! That's why I feel somehow differently today than before, I guess. Some new and interesting feelings are overwhelming me today," Tsubaki whispered charmingly, tracing his long finger down her cheekbone. He gently yet emphatically pushed his beloved girl on the pillows before her back hit the soft surface of the sofa and brushed his lips against her rosy ones sensually, taking her into another tight embrace. Ema opened her mouth unwillingly and let out a moan of delight, which caused Tsubaki to lose the last remains of his self-control completely. He clanged to her alluring lips in another kiss, but this time it was deep and slow, a kind of a kiss that warmed the blood in your veins and prepared you for something even more fabulous.

They were kissing and melting in each other's tender embraces, losing any track of time and forgetting about thus winter night and anything in this world. They were focused on their sincere and strong feelings for each other.

Tsubaki's kisses were sweet, even luscious because of the strawberry-cream flavor on his lips.

"I'm glad that this Birthday I am going to spend with you in this family cottage. Just you and me and no one else~~" the blond whispered gaspingly, leaving a loving nip on the sensitive skin of her ear, his lips spread into a self-satisfying smirk after receiving a sharp yet agitated squeal in response. "You are so sweet, Ema~ I want to taste every inch of you~~" He sang in her delicate neck seductively, which made Ema's head spin. When Tsubaki was using his seiyuu skills, she felt like she was about to faint from pure delight and adoration.

While she was too concentrated on her sensations and thoughts, the man's deft hands started to unzip the zippers on her festive dress of passion-pink colour.

But no matter how amazingly wonderful she felt right now in his arms, Ema got sobered instantly when she remembered about the most important thing.

"Please, wait…Tsubaki…I need to show you something. Your Birthday present," the girl recollected suddenly and flew out of her beloved's ardent embraces like a little bird.

Tsubaki sat on the sofa not quite understanding what the big deal was. His hair was ruffled while an inner flame of the right moment was still dancing in his dark-amethyst eyes. Yet, he couldn't take the fact that his adored wife had just ruined their very intimate moment he had been waiting for the whole three days! He watched Ema looking for something in her purse with a scowl on his handsome face.

"I don't mind to get the present tomorrow, you know," the seiyuu said in an offended tone. "Ne, sweetheart, it can wait and I can't. Come here. I want you back in my arms~~" he let out a loud sigh of disappointment.

Meanwhile the girl took a folded sheet of paper out of her purse and then walked to her husband with a small smile on her pretty face.

"Nani kore? A lottery-ticket?" the blond young man asked in a jocular voice, taking the offered paper and unfolding it.

"It's much better than a lottery to me," Ema uttered in a sweet melodic voice, taking a seat beside her beloved person. With bated breath she was studying his concentrated face and was eager to see his reaction as he continued reading the paper.

"It's… it's a miracle…that soon…" the young man murmured incoherently, slapping his palm against his cheek in total surprise. He shifted his amazed gaze to look at his wife and she couldn't but giggle into her knuckle; his reaction was priceless. "It's been only three months since we got married and I am going to become a dad already!" Tsubaki exclaimed, his voice filled with a whirlpool of cheerful emotions. In a burst of joy he hugged his wife tightly, but then averted himself from her hurriedly, apologizing for his recklessness. His rash actions could have hurt her.

Ema just shook her head and took her husband in a loving embrace. She could clearly see that he was still too overjoyed and excited after finding out about her pregnancy that was why he didn't know how to treat her from now on. But Ema decided to chase his worries away by laying her head on his strong shoulder and whispering the soothing words in his ear. Her voice was a pleasant melody to his hearing.

"Darling, don't worry too much. You won't hurt me by hugging me. I am not a fragile vase. I won't break from your way of showing affection," and she chuckled softly, making him feeling ticklish where her warm breath touched his neck.

Tsubaki gulped slowly and winded his arms round her shoulders, carefully drawing the girl closer to his chest.

"I am so happy that I don't know how to express my emotions. I love you so much, Ema, and I am endlessly grateful to you for giving birth to our children," the soon-to-be-father said in a voice, full of feelings and infinite adoration.

"Children?" the girl asked in confusion. Tsubaki let out a small laugh to her little stupor and let her out of his secure embrace. When he looked into her dark eyes, his lips curled into a sweet smile as he said:

"I remember reading some article about twins. There was interesting information, which told that twins have a high possibility to conceive twins." Ema just blinked in response to his sheepish smile. She noted that he was far more educated about such delicate matters as posterity than she was. "We have a great chance to be lulling two cute daughters in just eight months!" The young man purred contentedly, reaching out his hand to undo his wife's hairstyle. Under the care of his skillful fingers her long chestnut hair covered her fragile shoulders like a thick blanket.

"B-but we can't know the baby's gender for sure, especially the quantity," Ema answered in slight agitation, but Tsubaki was there to dispel all doubts.

"Before blowing the candles out I made a wish to become a father to two beautiful girls," he shared his secret in a gentle voice. Ema knew that voice. It belonged only to her husband, to her dear Tsubaki and not to the seiyuu part of him.

She stroked his cheek tenderly before asking him with a shy smile on her pink lips.

"Do you want to have daughters that much?"

"Yes!" he confirmed excitedly. "I have always wanted to have sisters, but mama gave birth only to boys, I am not complaining though. I love my brothers. But now I am sure that my wish will come true and I will be blessed with two charming poppets that will be as beautiful and kind as their mother," Tsubaki said with a special warm glint in his dark-amethyst eyes. He took his beloved's hand and kissed it in great trepidation.

"It's the best Birthday in my life!~~" Suddenly the seiyuu exclaimed loudly in indescribable joy, which made Ema laugh sonorously. Her husband was an emotional man and his mood could change millions times a day.

"I am happy to know it," the girl confessed whole-heartedly and took Tsubaki by surprise by catching his cheerful face between her palms and landing a sweet kiss on his smiling mouth.

The blond's eyes darkened instantly as his mood had changed again. He answered her kiss right away by deepening it and making it more sensual and breathtaking. It seemed that he was eager to show all of his gratitude to her for everything she had brought into his life.

The newlyweds were melting in each other's embraces, while sitting on a comfy sofa. They were just too excited and infinitely happy to know that soon they would become parents.

7,5 moths later Ema and Tsubaki gave birth to two beautiful daughters, who inherited their mother's looks and their father's unique eye colour.

Ema was beyond happy that Tsubaki's Birthday wish had finally come true and she was able to be the one who granted it. Their daughters would always be together and they would have a cloudless and cheerful childhood. Mommy and daddy would surround their babies with love and attention and they would never let them feel lonely. The girls would never know the cold feeling of solitude their mother had once lived with. The whole big Asahina family would pamper their little nieces, especially uncle Azusa and uncle Natsume.

**The End**


End file.
